Drunken Escapades, Sober Fantasties
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie uses booze to lift her spirits. Who does she run into on her way out of the bar, other than Damon Salvatore? They continue their night at his place. Bamon lemons.


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

I giggled as I stumbled off of my bar stool. I was lucky that I was friends with the bartender at The Grill. After the day that I had, the only logical thing I could think to do was to go and get shit faced. After Grams passed, not much matters anymore. Anything that isn't life and death just doesn't seem to resonate at all.

I need something to keep from feeling the pain all of the time. Alcohol seems to give me that buzz that I need, the carefree feeling that I can't seem to get otherwise. And tonight, that's exactly what I needed.

I steadied myself as I stood up. Shit, how am I going to get home? I didn't plan this out too well… Caroline was with me, but she went off with Tyler. Fuck me; I have no idea where she went off to. I sighed. Oh well, I guess I'll walk. The night is kind of young… Mm, I have no idea what time it is.

I grabbed my purse off of the bar counter and paid the bartender, tipping nicely. I turned and started making my way towards the door, but I ran into something completely solid. I started to fall backwards when however I ran into caught me.

I looked up and met none other than Damon Salvatore. Well, shit. Why did I have to run into him of all people? But damn, is he pretty.

Damon seemed to notice the fact that I was now in his arms. His mouth turned upwards into his infamous smirk.

"Well, well, what have we here? Bonnie Bennett, drunk in my arms..." He mused, savoring the moment.

"Well, hello Captain Obvious," I said, slightly slurred. Damon's smirk grew. "Help a girl out?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Would this lucky lady be you?" He questioned. I smirked.

"The one and only," I told him. He smiled.

"Then I'd be delighted." He said, breaking our awkward embrace. He put an arm around my waist, making sure that I was steady. "Where to?" He asked, being uncharacteristically chivalrous.

"Anywhere but here," I told him, smiling, enjoying every second of my slap happy mood.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to invite me inside your house, would you?" He tried. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, silly boy," I hit his chest. He smirked.

"Then you're coming home with me, Judgy." He led me out of the bar.

"A fieldtrip!" I cheered. He rolled his eyes, but I ignored him. "Does this mean that I get to see your room?"

"Are you trying to get me in bed, Bonnie?" Damon asked, amused. I shrugged.

"Maybe… Let me get back to you on that." I giggled. Damon helped me the passenger's seat of my car. He started driving to the boarding house. "We never hang out, Damon." I told him. He snickered.

"I never pegged you as the 'I'm –dying-to-hang-out-with-Damon' type."

"Why not? Sometimes you're really obnoxious, but I like your attitude. You don't let people push you around. I wish I was more like that. No one cares about me unless I have to save someone's ass." I sighed. I looked over at him. He frowned. "What are we going to do at your place?" I asked him. I tried not to think about the speed of the car. It's making me a little dizzy.

"We are going to get drunk and see what the night brings us. How does that sound."

"Fabulous," I replied in a sing-song voice. He laughed.

"I've never met Bonnie before – I think I like her." He declared. I giggled.

"She's more fun." I agreed.

-.-

I jumped on Damon's bed, waiting for him to come back upstairs with the booze. I looked around. It's so much different than I always pictured. I figured… Well, I don't really know what I pictured. It's just… different.

"Miss me?" Damon asked, reappearing before me. I nodded, smiling. I plopped down on the bed and looked up at him, expectantly. He handed me a glass and poured me some bourbon. "This is probably stronger than you're used to." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know what I'm used to?" I asked him. He blinked.

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"I'm not picky about what I drink – as long as it does the job, whatever is fine."

"Becoming an alcoholic?" He asked. I shrugged.

"No, I just want to feel better." I told him. "What's going on with Elena? Are you sleeping with her?" I asked him, before my liquid courage wore off. I'll probably regret my lack of filter in the morning. He choked on his liquor.

"I've never had sex with Elena."

"But you want to, don't you?" I asked him, smirking. I took slow dreg of my drink. I got off the bed and started touching the few knick-knacks that he had around his room.

"I'm a guy, Bonnie. Of course I want to."

"Of course you do. Everyone wants Elena." I said, offhandedly. It sounded more envious than I intended it to. "You being a guy has nothing to do with it. Women have needs just like men do." I told him. He smirked.

"And what do you need Bonnie?"

"Attention," I responded, swallowing more contents of my glass.

"You have mine." He leaned closer to me. I leaned in and brushed his nose with my own and breathed against his mouth before pulling away.

"I need someone who can put me first." I told him. "And tonight, I need a good time." I challenged.

"I can do both of those things."His smirk widened. I snorted and finished my glass before pouring more. I walked over to his stereo and cranked the music before getting back on his bed. I slipped off my shoes and started dancing. I felt him watching me, but ignored it. "Bonnie," he whispered from behind me. I jumped and tumbled off of the bed. He caught me before I hit the floor. It was impossible to concentrate on anything but him. His eyes are so strong – I can't look away.

"What?" I asked him. He smirked.

"What do you want right now?" He asked me.

"You," I breathed. "I want you and I don't want to feel bad about wanting you." I told him. I moved on top of him and pressed my lips to his mouth. He clutched me, tightly. I pulled away. "Do you want this?" I asked him.

"Yes," he gave the okay, but seemed too stunned to do anything else. I got up and quickly downed my glass before turning to face him. No regrets. I just want to have tonight. I can deal with the consequences tomorrow. I took off my shirt and let it drop to the floor, next to me. I knew I had his attention. I unbuttoned my jeans and wiggled out of them. I offered him my hand and helped him up. I slid both hands under his shirt and felt his stomach and chest. I bit my lip. He's even more defined than I imagined.

I worked his shirt off. I trailed my hand down his torso, fingering his happy trail before touching his jeans. He never tried to stop me. I unbuttoned his pants and felt inside. He's commando – of course he is. I didn't expect anything less. I gripped his hard-on, smirking.

"Take them off." I whispered. I didn't have to tell him twice. I know that I'm drunk, but all of this, makes me feel sober. I watched as his jeans hit the floor. I reached behind me and unfastened my bra. This feels so liberating. I looked up at his face and all of my doubts were gone. He's already breathing heavily. He wants this just as much as I do. I started on my lace boyshorts, when he stopped me.

"Let me." He requested, softly. I nodded. He gripped my hips and let his hands caress my sides. He leaned in and started kissing my neck. I whimpered and closed my eyes. His hands felt amazing – he was touching places that shouldn't even feel this good to be touched. I felt his hands tracing my curves. "God, you're so fucking beautiful." He grunted. Then his lips were attached to mine. I moaned into the kiss and fastened my arms behind him. He skillfully slid off my underwear and picked me up. I locked my legs behind his waist. We were battling for dominance and I loved every second of it. I traced his length and gripped it.

"Please," I asked. I didn't have to ask again. We never even made it to the bed. My back was against the wall and his cock pushed inside of me. He made my pussy sing. I moaned and dug my nails into his back.

"Bonnie," he whispered. My name has never sounded so erotic. I moved my hips in time with his. It feels like we were made for this. He hit spots that made my toes curl.

"Fuck," I moaned. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down. He growled and I slid my tongue inside of his hot, awaiting mouth. He pulled away. I whimpered. We're both getting close – I can feel it. His eyes are red and his fangs are out. I fingered the outside of his eyes and his teeth. This feels so intimate. "Do it." I gave him permission. He hesitated. "Do it." I repeated. His teeth slid into my flesh and I started shaking around him. We stayed connected for ages.

He carried me to the bed and I stared at him. The things we did… I've only fantasized doing with him. I never actually thought we would make them happen.

"Bonnie," he tried to get my attention. I looked up at his face. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay," I nodded. He smirked. "You don't have to treat me any differently tomorrow." I told him.

"There's no way that things are going to be the same between us." He argued.

"I don't believe that. You'll still be the stubborn Salvatore that's pining over his brother's girlfriend. We barely get along." I reminded him.

"I'll just have to start feeding you booze." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You overestimate Elena. I'm not a lost puppy following her around. Yeah, I have feelings for her, but she's not the only woman alive. I'm going to chain myself to her legs and stalk her for the rest of my life. Who says I wasn't waiting for something better to come along?" He asked. I shrugged.

"What's better?"

"You're better." He told me. I snorted.

"That's a first."

"That's not a 'no'."He smirked.

"That's not a 'yes', either."

"You know you want me, Judgy." He pressed. "I'm going to figure out how you work."

"You've already figured out a lot more than anyone else has."

"That's not enough."

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I started this one-shot maybe a year ago? Maybe more? I'm not really sure. I was looking through my documents on my laptop and found this unfinished and decided to finish it. I really don't remember where I was originally going with this, but I opted for some naughtiness… I have a dirty mind – I can't help myself. Anyways, stay excellent. Reviews are awesome! Love you, guys.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
